La petite espiégle
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Partie 4. Voulant réaliser un souhait juste pour une journée, la fille de la gardienne de la paix et de l'esprit de l'hiver joue un petit tour assez inattendu à ses parents, grâce à l'aide d'un proche. Le résultat est assez... spécial.
1. Un souhait sincère

**_Salut à tous ! :D comme promis voila la partie 4 ! pas eut longtemps à attendre ! cool non ? :D juste pour info, dans cette fic, c'est raconté du point de vue de Sélène. Pour dire de changer de Blanche ! XD si vous avez des questions ou suggestions, vous savez comment ça marche ! j'y répondrais volontiers ! ;) en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise et vous intrigue, je vous remercie d'être à nouveau présent et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à lundi ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guest : Salut ! :D tu sais que tu m'as donné envie de jouer à la console ? XD aaah defois le correcteur nous joue de drôle de tour, je l'admets ! XD moi une fois, j'ai écrit Pitch, mais je me suis juste trompé d'une lettre ! et le correcteur m'a mis à la place « Porsche » ! WTF! heureusement que je l'avais vu à la correction parce que sinon... XDD ensuite, oui j'ai remarqué que j'avais un peu mis Jamie de coté, mais vu l'histoire j'arrivais pas à lui trouver un passage pour se manifester. : et puis il a déjà tenu un rôle important dans ma partie 1 et 2, donc je me suis dit au final que ce n'était pas si dramatique qu'il soit absent pour cette partie. :) alors... Séléne avec Jamie ? dans la partie 4 ?! o.O euh... idée et concept qui se montre intéressant et qui causerait pas mal de situations comique et j'en passe, mais... non. Non non non.. :) Ce n'est pas envisageable pour moi. pourquoi ? dans la partie 4, elle a 8 ans, et Jamie en a presque 20 ! tu vois le couac ? je ne pense donc pas que les fans de ce petit bonhomme et de mon OC accepteraient ce genre de concept. Moi la première. :) sauf s'il avait encore 10 ans dans la partie 4, là, j'aurais pu l'envisageais. Voilà. :) merci à toi, bonne lecture, bon anniv et à ta santé avec la boisson qui tue! XD_**

**_Blue : salut ! :D voila ma réponse à ta review de la partie 3, que je poste sur cette fic ! :D tout d'abord, merci à toi pour cette review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur ! ^^ et aussi d'avoir été là jusqu'à la fin, mais aussi pour m'avoir fait part de tes avis ! :D eh ben ? tout ça comme possibilité de souhait ?! :D j'aurais dû faire comme le génie dans Aladdin et imposer 3 suggestions ! XDD sache qu'elles sont toutes intéressantes et possibles. Et l'une d'elles figurera dans cette fic. Mais je dirais pas laquelle ! XD (eh oui mon mutisme ne changera pas non plus ! XD) je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle partie et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! :D bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 – Un souhait sincère<p>

Salut ! c'est moi Sélène ! vous vous souvenez ? je suis la fille de l'esprit de l'hiver et d'une sorcière, autrement dit Jack Frost et Blanche !

Aujourd'hui, je me sens toute joyeuse ! pourquoi ? parce que demain c'est mon anniversaire ! je vais fêter mes 8 ans avec mes parents et ma famille au pôle Nord ! tous mes oncles et ma tante seront là ! euh... quand je veux dire ma famille, mes oncles et ma tante, je veux parler des gardiens !

Il y aura papy Nord, tata Fée, oncle Bunny, oncle Sab, oncle Pitch et Moony ! quoi ? vous voyez pas qui c'est Moony ? mais si ! c'est l'homme de la lune ! oui, bien sur que je sais qu'il s'appelle Manny, mais disons que depuis que je suis née... je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça dès que je le voyais même si ce n'était pas souvent. Et je n'ai pas réussi à l'appeler autrement. Mais ça ne le dérange pas ! bien au contraire ! il m'a dit que ça l'amuser et qu'il aimait bien son surnom ! et puis en plus son surnom correspond avec l'endroit où il habite ! bien trouver non ?

8 ans. J'ai 8 ans ! je sais que ça va être des superbes journées où nous allons tous encore passez un bon moment en famille et où on va jouer tous ensemble ! seulement, il y a un petit problème...

Toute ceux de ma famille sont des adultes ! même les yétis ! bon les lutins c'est différent ils sont toujours petits mais ce ne sont pas des enfants. Il n'y a jamais un seul enfant au pôle avec qui je peux jouer... même si papa se comporte comme un enfant, il reste une grande personne. Même leurs amis mortel, Jamie et Sophie sont trop grands pour jouer avec moi.

Sophie a 12 ans, mais elle reste toujours avec ceux de son école et de son âge, ou des enfants plus vieux qu'elle ! Jamie lui en a presque 20 ! donc du coup, je me retrouve assez seule pour dire de jouer. Et quand tout le monde est occupé avec son travail de gardien, de sorcière ou de technicien, c'est pire. Je peux rester des heures toute seule jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ai fini et soit rentrer.

Comme j'aimerais qu'il y ait d'autre enfants de mon âge ici... ce serait tellement plus drôle... mais dans ma famille, personne n'est en couple, ou n'a d'enfant. Je suis la seule exception. Parfois je me dis que j'aimerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur que je pourrais protéger, jouer avec, me confier...

Bien sur, j'en ai déjà parlé à mes parents, mais étrangement, le sujet est esquivé ou alors ils me réponde des phrases du genre « ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça » ou « un jour peut être ». mais depuis 8 ans, je n'ai jamais entendu ma mère annoncer une bonne nouvelle avec la venue au monde d'un autre enfant... faut croire que je lui suffis. À elle et à papa.

Mais est-ce qu'ils pensent à ce que je souhaite ? je n'en sais rien... mais je me sent pleine d'espoir, car comme c'est mon anniversaire, ils me demanderont ce que je souhaite vraiment ! rien de plus facile !

- Séléne ? viens, c'est l'heure d'y aller ! m'appela ma mère

- Oui maman, j'arrive. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire du haut de ma chambre niché dans notre petite grotte.

Je la voyais me sourire tendrement avant de me tendre la main, attendant que je descende pour la rejoindre. Elle c'était fait belle en mettant pour changer sa jolie robe marron ! Et Il est vrai que là, j'étais dans ma petite chambre à jouer avec les jouets que papy Nord avait créer pour moi et pour que je les « teste ».

Je lui pris donc sa main et nous nous téléportions toutes les deux au pole rejoindre le reste de la famille pour mon anniversaire. C'était cool de pouvoir se voir malgré leur emploi du temps charger ! même si on est en septembre, et que les fêtes sont finies et que d'autres arrivent, il y a toujours autant de travail ! c'est comme ça toute l'année.

- Tout le monde est la maman? demandais-je en marchant avec elle dans les couloirs du palais de glace

- Oui, tout le monde. Assura-t-elle

- Chouette !

- Enfin... presque tout le monde. Pitch n'est pas encore là, et ton père sera un peu en retard du fait qu'il a dû aller dans le secteur de la Russie.

- Pas grave. Du moment qu'ils sont là !

- Et y a une surprise. Ajouta maman

- Oooh ! c'est quoi ? c'est quoi ? c'est quoi ? demandais-je tout excité en sautillant sur place

- Tu sauras quand on les aura rejoint. Riait-elle face à ma joie.

- Ok !

On marchait ensemble le long du couloir pour finalement arriver dans la salle à manger du pôle. Plusieurs d'entre était déjà arrivé et je souriais avec joie !

- Coucou tout le monde ! appelais-je en agitant ma main

Chacun d'eux me regardait avec un grand sourire et des signes de la main. Fée et Sab nous souriaient, Nord hocha la tête avec un sourire en poursuivant son travail, Bunny décroisa ses bras pour les tendres vers moi. Lâchant la main de ma mère, je courais en riant vers lui. Atterrissant dans ses bras il me fit voler, me faisant rire encore plus ! Bunny adorait me prendre dans ses bras, et moi, j'aimais y être. J'entendais maman qui riait discrètement

- Comment va la petite mouflette ?

- Coucou Bunny !

- La vache t'est grande ! T'as encore poussé ou quoi ?

- Normal ! je grandis !

- Tu dépasseras bientôt ton nimbo de père ! se moqua-t-il

- Hihihi ! naaaan ! protestais-je amusée

- Qui tu traites de nimbo, le kangourou ? demanda une voix familière

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. Papa venait d'arriver, et s'appuyer sur son bâton en provoquant du regard, et avec amusement, Bunny.

- Papaaaaa ! m'exclamais-je

Bunny me fit descendre, pour que je puisse rejoindre mon père, qui s'agenouilla au sol pour me serrer dans ces bras.

- T'est en retard papa !

- Désolé mon ange. J'avais du travail. S'excusa-t-il

Le visage caché dans son pull, je soupirais discrètement. C'était la phrase que j'entendais le plus de mes parents. Vu qu'il en avait tout le temps, je ne pouvais presque pas beaucoup jouer avec eux. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais tant un frère ou une sœur ! je me sentirais moins seule... mais j'étais consciente de l'ampleur de la tâche de mes parents et des gardiens. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir.

- Ce n'est rien papa. Je sais que c'est dur comme travail.

Je le sentais embrasser mes cheveux avant de me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Il salua tout le monde du regard, et se dirigea vers maman.

- Bonjour madame.

- Bonjour nimbo. Dit-elle amusée

Papa se mit à rire légèrement et embrassa maman sur la joue. C'était mignon de les voir se faire des bisous.

- Hée ! et moi ? dis-je en attirant leur attention

Riant à l'unisson, ils me donnèrent chacun en même temps, un bisou sur mes deux joues.

- Bon ! qui n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Pitch.

- Bon, en l'attendant, passons à table !

- Nooon ! je veux qu'on l'attende !

- Pas la peine, je suis là.

Ah ! enfin ! Pitch était là ! je redescendis encore une fois pour aller le rejoindre. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras, il luit me caressait la tête en réponse. Oui, j'aimais bien Pitch et je m'entendais très bien avec lui. Et pour ce qui est de toujours vouloir sauter dans les bras des autres, ben... c'est une habitude que j'ai depuis l'enfance. Peut pas m'en vouloir !

- Bien ! maintenant que nous sommes tous là, à table !

Chacun de nous prit place à table pour manger le bon repas préparé par les yétis cuistot. Tout le monde se régaler et l'ambiance était chaleureuse.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi la surprise dont tu m'as parlé ? demandais-je curieuse

- Hum ? ah oui. Et bien comme demain c'est ton anniversaire, tout le monde a pris... on va dire... congé pour le weekend entier.

- Quoi ? c'est vrai ?!

- Évidemment ! 8 ans, ça se fête ! fit Bunny

- C'est très important pour un enfant d'avoir des repères de ses premiers anniversaires !

- C'est trop génial ! merci !

- Et comme cadeau, tu voudrais quoi cette année ? demanda Nord avec malice

- Ce que je voudrais ? euh...

J'hésitais à le dire, ce que je voulais vraiment. Mais cette fois là, je pense que ce sera possible. Je rassemblais mon courage tout en fixant mes parents, tandis que Nord énumérer des jouets susceptibles de me faire plaisir

- Une bicyclette, une peluche, une poupée qui parle, une boîte à musique, ou...

- UNE PETITE SŒUR ! Lâchais-je enfin a haute voix

Ma réponse eut pour effet de choquer mes parents et de les faire à moitié étouffer avec leurs nourritures ! quand les toussotements s'arrêtèrent, ils me regardaient tous deux gêné et surpris. Tout le monde avait cessé de manger et assister avec gène et un... malaise, à la conversation.

- Séléne ! fit mon père mal à l'aise

- Ou un petit frère ! peu importe du moment qu'on peut jouer ensemble! ajoutais-je avec un sourire

- Mais enfin ! tu...

- Ma chérie, ça ne se demande pas devant tout le monde ce genre de chose ! gronda calmement ma mère malgré que ces joues devenaient rouges

- Mais maman...

- De plus, nous en avons déjà discuté plusieurs fois il me semble. Rappela-t-elle un peu plus sévèrement.

- Oui ! mais vous dites toujours...

- Séléne ! ça suffit ! tu nous embarrasses et tu gène tout le monde. Dit-elle sévèrement et les yeux brillants

- Vous voulez vraiment pas hein ? demandais-je fâché en les fixant du regard.

- Hein ? mais... non ! ce n'est pas ça ! c'est que... bafouilla papa.

- C'est que quoi ? si c'est ce qu'elle veut, pourquoi vous la gronder ? vous n'avez... intervint Bunny

- Ne t'en mêle pas Bunny. Intervint papa à son tour d'un regard ferme mais insistant

- Laissez tomber. Ils s'en fiche de ce que je veux vraiment, ni de ce que je ressens...

- Séléne. Fit ma mère plus calmement

Comme je n'avais plus d'appétit, et que j'étais triste de leur réaction, je sortais de table en courant pour aller dans ma chambre que j'avais au pole, tandis que j'entendais encore la voix de ma mère qui m'appelais.

oO*Oo

- Tu parles d'un repas de famille... c'est gai ! soupira Bunny.

- Ça va Bunny ! on avait dit qu'on en parler plus pour blesser personne ! Rouspéta Jack

- Non mais sérieux, c'était y'a 8 ans ! vous devriez penser au souhait de Sélène maintenant !

- Stop ! arrête ! pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

- Rhooo ça suffit tous les deux ! s'emporta Blanche les larmes aux yeux

Elle se leva de table, contrariée, devant tout le monde, et sortit de la salle au pas de course. Tout le monde resta silencieuse et embarrasser. Fée se leva et vola à son tour pour aller la rejoindre, avant de lancer un regard confiant à Jack.

- Bien. Puisque le repas est... terminé, je vais y aller. j'ai encore une chose à finir. À tout à l'heure. Annonça Pitch avec contrariété

Et il disparut, laissant Nord, Jack Bunny et Sab entre eux.

- Jack. Bunny a raison. Le passé est passé. Dit gentiment Nord

- Je sais. Mais pas entièrement pour Blanche... et rien n'est prêt de changer. Dit-il triste avant de sortir à son tour

oO*Oo

Blanche était assise sur une des rambardes du pole, en hauteur, et regarder tristement le globe scintillant tourner sur lui-même.

- Blanche ? fit timidement la voix de Fée

Blanche se retourna pour lui faire face et lui adresser un faible sourire, malgré ces yeux tristes avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Fée vola jusqu'à elle et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu veux te confier ?

- Pff... soupira longuement Blanche en fermant les yeux.

- Aller. Dis-moi ce qui va pas avec ce qu'elle vous à demander.

- C'est que...

- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas un couple, c'est ça ? Hésita-t-elle à demander

- Je pense Fée. Mais aussi...

- Par rapport a l'incident? demanda-t-elle tristement

- Oui... Malgré le temps qui passe, je n'arrive pas à guérir totalement de cette souffrance. Malgré ce qu'on voit, je pense souvent à comment elle serait, si elle serait jolie, gentille, drôle, est ce qu'elle s'entendrait avec Sélène... et puis je pense aussi à l'ambiance entre moi Jack et Pitch, et mes choix que j'ai toujours maintenus... et ça me bloque pour justement aller de l'avant et offrir ce qu'elle me demande...

- Oui mais... tu as essayé quand même de retomber amoureuse de l'un des deux ?

- Oui. mais sans résultat. J'ai toujours mes craintes qui reviennent, et je n'ai pas envie de les faire souffrir à nouveau. Et puis je ne peux pas choisir Fée. Je les aime tous les deux. Et je ne veux plus leur faire du mal. De plus, je savais que la perte de mon bébé allait me fragiliser encore pendant quelque temps. Et puis les années ont passé, et... j'avais presque oublié, et j'ai continué de mener la vie que j'ai choisie. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...

- Je vois. Mais tu crois pas que le moment est venue de tourner définitivement la page ?

- Je sais, mais... je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver... commença-t-elle à sangloté

Fée la prit dans ses bras.

- Je peux imaginer tes souffrances et tes appréhensions. Personne ne te force à retomber amoureuse, ni à choisir quelque chose qui te semble impossible à choisir. Et je sais que Jack et Pitch peuvent le comprendre. Et personne ne voudrait que tu te prives d'un autre éventuel bonheur pendant encore 2000 ans par rapport à vos histoires passé. Et puis j'ai conscience que chacun de vous trois doit en souffrir encore aujourd'hui, mais... Séléne est là, et tu dois penser aussi à ce qu'elle désire...

- Fée... je...je suis perdue la... fit Blanche en relevant son visage vers elle

- Le but n'est pas d'accéder à la requête de la petite tout de suite mais... prend le temps de renouer avec ce que tu ressens actuellement pour eux. Et progressivement, tu pourrais retrouver le bonheur d'aimer. d'accord ? rassura-t-elle en essuyant les larmes des joues de son amie.

- Oui mais...

- Même qu'on connaissait tous ta souffrance depuis le jour ou tu nous en as parler et fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire à la petite, on se doutait qu'un jour, Sélène demanderait un frère ou une sœur. Et que d'une certaine manière, elle voudrait comprendre pourquoi elle est fille unique.

- C'est sur. Mais d'un côté, et pour me réconforter, Séléne me suffit ! j'ai eu la chance de ne pas l'avoir perdue à ce bal ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle souffrait d'être fille unique ! Moi je l'ai été, et je n'en ai pas souffert...

- Mais si elle tient de Jack, qui lui avait une sœur, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça et qu'elle vous le demande.

- Oui... c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

- Tu devrais lui parler.

- À qui ?

- À ta fille. Ensuite, parle avec Jack. Ou Pitch.

- Ouais... c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais essayer... merci Fée. Lui souriait-elle

Elle se leva de la rambarde, et se dirigea vers les chambres. Séléne devait certainement s'être enfermé dans la sienne. En chemin elle croisa Jack qui marchait lentement dans les couloirs et qui jouer avec son baton.

- Jack ? tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle

- Ah. Bah je sais pas en fait... et toi ?

- Voir Séléne. Je... je pense que nous devrions lui parler de tout ça.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- La raison pour laquelle elle n'a jamais eu ce qu'elle souhaite avoir. Sasn trop rentrer dans les détails bien sur.

- Vraiment ? tu... est sure ? et par rapport à... ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oui... Elle... elle a un manque, et je pense que... pour commencer, on devrait lui fournir quelques explications non ? demanda-t-elle embarrassée

- Je suis d'accord. Si c'est ce que tu décides. Souriait-il

Blanche le fixa longuement, se remémorant sa conversation avec Fée. Y arriverait-elle à reprendre une histoire avec Jack ? mais comme son coeur exprimait toujours des sentiments pour le croque mitaine, elle mis de coté cette idée.

Voyant l'air contrarié de Blanche, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ça ira, d'accord ?

- Je sais...

- Allez viens. Allons lui parler.

- Oui. Allons-y.

Et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de leur fille.

- Séléne ? fit Blanche en frappant à sa porte

- Je crois que c'est ouvert en fait. Dit Jack en saisissant la poignée.

Ils entrèrent donc et se mirent à chercher du regard la petite brune. Mais elle n'était pas là.

- Jack ? elle n'est pas la... s'inquiéta Blanche

- Bah où elle est alors ? demanda Jack avec un regard étonner et inquiet à Blanche


	2. Complot secret

**_Salut à tous ! :D Merci à vous de me suivre encore dans cette nouvelle partie ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :D et je peux vous assurer que le résultat de la bêtise de Sélène au prochain chapitre vous plaira beaucoup ! XD toutes suppositions est bienvenue ! ^w^ à mercredi et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue : En effet ! Preums ! XD je suis ravie de te retrouver pour la suite et de te répondre à nouveau ! :D alors euh... je t'avoue que je me suis moi-même pas trop attarder sur ce détail de croissance pour la petite, mais en effet, dès qu'elle aura atteint l'âge de ses parents, du moins comme j'ai fait avec Blanche, elle cessera de grandir et vieillir. :) ça fait un peu comme dans Twilight avec Renesmée! dsl ! XD et je te l'accorde, ma petite sorcière est une vraie chipie ! elle tient de Jack c'est pour ça ! ^w^ encore merci à toi et bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite ne déçois pas tes attentes ! :D<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : Fairytale – Harry Gregson-Williams, et John Powell <em>**

**_Elsa and Anna (à partir de 1"36) – Christophe Beck_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 – Complot secret<p>

Il est évident que si on me chercher, on ne risquer pas de me trouver dans ma chambre. À peine rentrer dedans, j'avais envoyé balader une peluche, puis ne supportant pas de rester au pôle, j'avais utilisé le même pouvoir que maman pour partir. La téléportation.

Pratique en un sens. Je m'étais donc téléporté dans un endroit où je venais assez souvent. Le domaine de Pitch. Le fait que mes deux parents soient des êtres du monde magique, ma capacité magique était assez importante. Et comme je n'ai pas fini de grandir, mes pouvoirs augmenteront encore. La preuve, j'ai pu me téléporter facilement du pole jusqu'ici. Bizarrement, j'aimais bien cet endroit, et il ne m'effrayait pas.

Mais j'aimais aussi venir quand Pitch était là. On s'entendait bien et j'avais avec lui une complicité presque égale à celle que ma mère partage avec lui. Il ne cessait de me dire que j'étais le portrait de maman, etc., etc.

Je marchais le long des couloirs sombres, jusqu'à arrivait à la salle ou se trouvait son siège. Son propriétaire n'étant pas dessus, je m'assis donc confortablement. Passant le temps, je faisais apparaître des formes avec ma magie, comme m'a appris maman pour s'amuser. J'adorais faire apparaître des papillons. Et c'était quelque chose que Pitch aimait aussi.

Je ne savais plus trop depuis combien de temps j'étais là, sans avoir bougé du siège. Je repensais à la discussion avec mes parents, leur regard, leur réaction. Une voix vient cependant me tirer de mes pensées

- Séléne ?

- Coucou Pitch. fis-je à voix basse en levant les yeux vers lui

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'avais pas envie de rester au pole. Alors je suis venue ici.

- Tu te doutes que suite à ce qui s'est passé, ils doivent te chercher partout ? surtout ta mère.

- Je sais. Mais je m'en fiche. Boudais-je

- Humph.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait ton père quand tu fais cette tête.

- Gnié... grognais-je

- Ah la la... allez. Raconte-moi. me dit-il en s'asseyant sur son siège.

Je me relevais pour aller m'asseoir sur ces genoux.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- De quoi ? qu'ils ne te donne pas un frère ou une sœur pour jouer avec toi ?

- Oui. Je m'ennuie la plupart du temps. Vous êtes tous occuper dans votre travail, et moi je joue toute seule en attendant que tout le monde rentre.

- C'est pour ça que tu voudrais une sœur ? pour ne plus être seule ?

- Oui ! ooh Pitch... j'aimerais tant savoir ce que c'est d'avoir des frères et sœurs pour jouer avec moi... même si c'est pour une journée ! mais ma mère refuse, et je sais pas pourquoi...

- Je peux t'aider à réaliser ce rêve.

- C'est vrai ? comment ? m'étonnais-je avec des yeux ronds

- Je peux te donner ce que tu souhaites. Je t'offrirais ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Mais comment ?

- Avec une potion. Il faudra juste que tu trouves un cheveu de tes parents pour que je puisse l'associer au mélange

- Euh... d'accord. Ce sera pas dangereux ?

- Absolument pas. ça risque juste d'être... drôle. Souriait-il

- Pourquoi drôle ? m'étonnais-je

- Tu verras. Ce sera une surprise. Assura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil

- D'accord. Merci Pitch. remerciais-je en le serrant dans les bras.

- De rien petit monstre.

- Tu es le meilleur !

- Dis ? Tu te rend comptes que tu complotes dans le dos de tes parents ?

- Oui, mais si c'est sans danger, tout va bien !

- Je me demande de qui tu tiens pour résonner comme ça ?

- Hihii...

- Tu devrais rentrer Séléne. Je m'occupe du reste. Tout sera prêt pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ? d'accord.

- Quand je l'aurais fini, je te l'apporterais en douce. Mais en attendant, il ne faudra absolument rien dire et jouer le jeu comme je te dirais de le faire, promis ?

- Promis. À ce soir!

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue avant de me téléporter à la maison. Je me demande de quoi il voulait parler quand il disait que ce serait drôle. Mais il m'a garanti qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, alors je lui fais confiance.

Bon, si je résume bien, je dois aller voir mes parents, les rassurer de mon absence, et leur piquer un cheveu. Bah, rien de plus simple ! Suffit juste de les trouver, et ça, ça risque d'être un peu moins facile.

J'étais de retour dans ma chambre. M'apprêtant à sortir, je me mis en route vers la salle du globe. Mon départ devait pas être inaperçu et certainement qu'il devait tous être rassembler pour se demander où j'étais. Et j'avais raison. Mais il n'y avait que papa, maman et Nord. Les autres n'était pas là.

- Maman ! appelais-je d'une voix contente

- Séléne ! fit-elle avec soulagement.

Mes parents se dirigèrent vers moi, et ma mère me serra dans ces bras. Elle semblait détendue et soulager.

- Ooh ma puce... où tu étais ?

- Chez Pitch.

- Hein ? pourquoi là-bas ?

- Pour me calmer. Mais il m'a convaincu de retourner ici pour ne pas vous affoler davantage.

- D'accord. Écoute, nous... devons te parler.

- Me parlez ?

- Oui. On va aller discuter en famille dans ta chambre.

- D'accord.

Ils se relevèrent tous deux, informant papy Nord qu'ils s'absentaient un moment, puis chacun me prit une main. Arriver à ma chambre, je m'installais sur mon lit, mes deux parents se mettant à genoux par terre, face à moi.

- Séléne. Tout d'abord... je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour avoir réagi comme ça. et pour n'avoir pas sut deviner ton manque de compagnie.

- Maman...

- Ta mère et moi avions discuté de ce sujet. De te donner une petite sœur pour jouer avec toi.

- Et... vous... vous avez changé d'avis ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne voudrais pas, c'est juste qu'entre papa et moi... il y a quelque chose de compliqué qui nous en empêche.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas en couple c'est ça ?

Ses parents la regardèrent abasourdis et mal a l'aise.

- Je m'en doutais depuis un moment vous savez. Je ne vous demande pas de vous remettre ensemble pour que je puisse avoir un frère ou une sœur. Je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien à cause de ce détail que vous ne vouliez pas.

- Tu peux nous en vouloir Séléne, de ne pas être une vraie famille unie, mais...

- Non je ne vous en veux pas ! je vous ai tous les deux, et je vous aime très fort ! c'est ça qui compte ! affirmais-je avec un sourire

- Ma puce... souriait maman

Je les pris tous les deux dans mes bras pour un câlin groupé afin de les rassurer. J'avais leurs cheveux à porter de main et dans le nez. Que faire ? Pitch m'a proposé son aide, et j'ai dit oui. Et comme j'ai enfin su c'était quoi le fameux problème, je fais quoi ? au pire, je peux le faire ! il m'a dit que ça risquait d'être drôle. En resserrant mon emprise autour du cou de mes parents, je leur arrachai discrètement un cheveu chacun.

- Aie ! fit maman

- Aie ! fit papa

- Oops désolée, j'ai serré trop fort... fis-je en cachant les cheveux dans la manche de ma robe

- Ce n'est rien, chipie.

- Allez viens. On va aller jouer

- Oh oui papa ! allons jouer dans la neige ! tu viens aussi maman ?

- Plus tard. J'ai encore des petites choses à fignoler

- D'accord. Allez vient papa ! je parie que je peux faire le plus gros bonhomme de neige !

- Houla ! firent mes parents à l'unisson

- Quoi ?

- Tu défies ton père ! c'est risquer ! riait maman

- Tu paries contre moi jeune fille ? attend un peu ! défia papa avec un sourire

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous sortions par la fenêtre du pole. Laissant maman seule. Je pouvais juste l'entendre dire une dernière fois

- Inutile de vous dire d'être prudent ! criait-elle

oO*Oo

Blanche resta donc un moment à la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille, à regarder Jack et Séléne s'amusait dans la neige. Entendre la petite rire aux éclats semblait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Attendrie, elle s'appuya contre le bâti de la fenêtre.

Elle réfléchissait à la demande de sa fille. Lui donner un frère ou une sœur pour jouer avec elle. C'est vrai que quand on la voit jouer avec son père, réaliser ce souhait donne envie de la réaliser. Elle serait tellement contente et Blanche savait que sa fille serait une gentille grande sœur. Du fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu son problème sous un autre angle, elle regrettait presque tout ce temps perdu.

Et puis un autre détail la travaillait. Sa première grossesse n'avait pas été prévue. Quand elle l'a su, elle était seule, avec sa fille du futur, et avec sa famille et Jack en danger. Elle avait affronté son autre elle, se sacrifiant pour sauver son enfant. Mais elle aimait sa fille, sinon elle n'aurait pas fait ce geste d'amour.

Mais pour... Victoire, Blanche ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant, cette grossesse aussi n'avait été pas prévue. Elle était arrivé dans des jours sombres et emplis de doute avec Jack, mais dans des temps heureux avec Pitch. Puis cet incident causé par Hécate lui on fait perdre ce bébé... et elle n'aurait jamais pu savoir où cela aurait mené avec le bébé, Pitch, Jack, Sélène, sa famille, tout. Et de ce fait, par les émotions ressenties, ses craintes et ses choix, elle c'était elle même enfermé dans une sorte de bulle de protection.

Pourtant, elle était ravie d'être mère, que Jack soit père, et ils s'adoraient tous les trois. Elle ne regrettait pas tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais... Séléne est venue dans sa vie comme ça. Rien n'était prévu. Alors là, concevoir un autre enfant avec envie, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et pour en concevoir un autre, il faut aimer quelqu'un et vivre une histoire durable.

Chose impossible pour Blanche.

- Blanche ? fit une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna avec un léger sursaut avant de voir Bunny prêt de la porte ouverte.

- Salut Bunny

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez réussi à lui parler ?

- Oui.

- Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

- Le pourquoi son souhait n'a pas été réaliser.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Qu'elle s'en doutait et qu'elle comprenait. En un sens.

- Alors c'est quoi ce qui te tracasse ?

- De ne pas réaliser son souhait parce que je n'arrive pas à vouloir fréquenter aucun des deux hommes que j'aime.

- Il ne faut pas te forcer Blanche. Les sentiments surviennent naturellement avec le temps.

- Je sais. Mais je les ai les sentiments. C'est juste que le choix est impossible. Alors je préfère rester seule.

- Allez... perd pas espoir. Ça reviendra.

- Humph. C'est pas pour rien que tu es le gardien de l'espoir hein ? riait-elle

- Absolument ! il faut bien que je m'applique à faire mon boulot correctement, sinon je peux démissionner ! plaisanta-t-il

- Rassures-toi. Tu fait très bien ton boulot. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui donna une grattouille sous l'oreille, sachant que c'était le point faible du lapin de pâques.

- Merci Bunny. Fit-elle en partant à ses occupations.

- Et euh... Blanche...

- Hum ?

- Désolé aussi d'avoir presque craché le morceau devant elle. S'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. ça ira, t'en fais pas. assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi. Blanche finissait ses préparatifs, Jack et Séléne avaient joué une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans la neige, puis Blanche les avait rejoint comme promis. Pitch était dans son domaine pour la surprise de la petite, et tous les gardiens travaillaient encore un peu avant d'être en « weekend » pour l'anniversaire de Séléne.

oO*Oo

Le soir était vite tombé et je n'avais pas vu la journée passer. Je m'étais bien amusée avec papa et maman. Les yétis cuistot préparer la table et les repas, et tout le monde devait arriver pour le weekend. Ils arrivèrent donc les uns après les autres. Comme à mon habitude, tout le monde fut de nouveau bien accueillie pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Pitch arriva à son tour, de façon neutre, comme à son habitude. Tout le monde s'y était fait. Je l'accueillais aussi, comme les autres. De façon discrète pour ne pas être vu, il me donna une petite fiole d'un joli liquide violet clair. Puis il me donna une indication tout aussi discrète.

- Transvide ce liquide avec les bouts de cheveux dans une boisson et ça agira ce soir. Demain matin, tu auras ton cadeau.

- Ça agira pas sur les autres si je la transvide dans une boisson qu'ils boiront tous ?

- Non. rassure toi. De plus le produit sera sans gout et sans couleur dans la boisson. Fit-il avec un sourire

- D'accord. Fis-je en cachant le flacon dans sa poche.

Puis il s'en alla rejoindre les autres, et je l'accompagnais en lui donnant la main. Je m'assis donc à côté de lui et face à mes parents. Voulant mettre en oeuvre notre plan, je pris la parole.

- Maman ! y'a pas de jus de fruit sur la table ?

- Mais si, regarde. Fit-elle en me montrant une carafe de jus d'orange.

- Mais je veux mon jus de raisin !

- Rho... d'accord je vais t'en chercher. J'arrive. Fit-elle à l'ensemble de la table

- Non maman, laisse. J'ai 8 ans demain ! je suis grande et je peux le faire toute seule ! affirmais-je avec un sourire

- C'est vrai. Bon allez va. Mais dépêches-toi ! souriait-elle

- Oui maman !

Et je filais aussitôt à la cuisine avec ma téléportation. Je demandais aux yétis encore présents une carafe de jus de raisin qu'ils me donnèrent assez rapidement. Les remerciant, je sortis de la cuisine pour me cacher afin de mettre des bouts de cheveux dans le flacon, et le transvider dans la boisson. Ça m'a pris peu de temps à faire, et la potion avait une odeur désagréable et amère ! mais une fois diluer dans la boisson, on avait plus cette odeur ! tant mieux sinon ils se serait douté de quelque chose.

Je revenais normalement à table, c'est-à-dire en marchant pour faire moins suspect. Je posais la carafe à table et repris ma place au côté de Pitch.

- Là ! maintenant je peux manger ! j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! dis-je avec bonne humeur.

- Tant mieux Séléne. Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire. Tu as le droit d'avoir ce que tu veux à table. Me dit mon père.

- Merci papa. Et puisque c'est mon anniversaire, je veux faire partager ma boisson !

- T'est sur ? demanda mon père avec un sourire

- Oui !

- Bon bah amener vos verres, on va servir. Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Après que tout le monde fut servi et que nous avons tous trinqué, on but une gorgée et commençait le repas. Mes parents n'avaient pas tiré une tête bizarre et ce pendant tout le repas. J'étais soulagé d'une part. Mais arriver au dessert, je vis ma mère se frotter les tempes.

- Maman ? m'inquiétais-je tout de même car je n'aimais pas la voir souffrante

- Huum... grognait-elle

- Blanche ça va ? demanda mon père inquiet

- Oui oui Jack... j'ai juste...un peu mal à la tête...

- T'est fatiguée ? tu veux aller te reposer ?

- Non ça va aller... ça va passer.

Le repas reprit son court. Je me demandais au fait comment la potion allait agir. Mais Pitch ne m'en avait pas dit plus. Je crois que je regrettais de ne pas avoir assez insister sur ce détail... après ma mère, c'est à mon père de manifester des signes étranges. Il affichait une tête comme s'il allait vomir.

- Ça va Jack ? demanda Nord.

- Je sais pas... je me sens un peu bizarre...

Moi je ne voyais aucun changement. Ils étaient toujours pareils, et semblaient justes pas trop dans leur assiette. Je m'en voulais un peu sur le coup mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

- J'ai du manger un truc pas frais, c'est peut-être ça...

- Ah bon ? moi je n'ai rien et pourtant je mange les mêmes choses que vous ! s'étonna Bunny.

- Bon, est ce que quelqu'un d'autre se sent mal ?

L'ensemble de la table affirma que non.

- Séléne ? toi ça va ? me demanda maman

- Ben... oui maman, je me régale et je me sens bien... dis-je avec une voix innocente.

- Veinarde... vous êtes tous des veinards... grogna papa

- Le plus dingue quand même c'est que c'est juste vous deux ! nous, on n'a rien ! pas même Pitch ! ironisa Bunny

- C'est vrai Pitch ? toi aussi t'a rien ? demanda Fée

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non.

- Bwooh... bon bah excusez moi, mais... je vais aller m'allonger un... peu... bafouilla ma mère en se levant de sa chaise.

- Ok Blanche. À demain où a tout à l'heure. Lui dit papy Nord.

- Ouais ouais... Marmonna t-elle

Maman sortit donc de table, la tête dans la main. mais j'avais bizarrement peur pour elle quand je la vis tituber et s'effondrer sur le côté, le long du sol.

- MAMAN ! m'exclamais-je, bien qu'étant consciente que c'était ma faute

- BLANCHE ! s'exclama papa

Tout le monde fut surpris et inquiet, même Pitch. Soit il jouer la comédie ou alors il était vraiment inquiet. Est-ce qu'il savait que sa potion aurait cet effet-là ? Mon père se leva aussi et courut vers elle, mais il se prit instantanément la tête dans les mains. Deux secondes après, il s'effondra aux côtés de maman !

- MAMAN ! PAPA ! m'exclamais-je à nouveau en courant vers eux.

- BLANCHE ! criaient certain

- JACK ! criaient d'autres

Arrivée prés d'eux, je les secouais légèrement, mais ils étaient là, par terre, sans bouger et ne semblaient plus être mal en point.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Nord

- Je n'en sais rien. fit Pitch avec une voix inquiète

- Un problème avec la nourriture ? suggéra Fée

- Non, tout est frais ! affirma Nord

- Normal ! ça vient du pôle ! c'est logique que ce soit frais ! grogna Bunny en réponse

- Ou peut-être un problème magique ? proposa à nouveau Fée

- Non, on en serait tous affectés ! et on n'a pas été prévenu d'un danger ! répondit Bunny

- Bon, le plus important, c'est eux deux. Séléne, écartes-toi defois qu'ils auraient quelque chose de contagieux. Conseilla Nord.

- D'a... d'accord... Fis-je en me reculant, tandis que Fée mit ses mains sur mes épaules en guise de soutien.

- En attendant, on va les emmener à leur chambre... Je prends Jack et Bunny prendra Blanche. Allons-y... dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop inquiet.


	3. Une farce pas drôle du tout !

**_Salut à tous ! :D là je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire de particulier sur ce chapitre. :) ah si ! :D je veux juste vous dire : marrez-vous bien et bravo à ceux qui ont deviné! ^w^ hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé du résultat, et si c'était à ça que vous vous attendiez ! ;) encore merci et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue : XD le titre de la fic correspond bien hein ? :D aah ? hypothèse d'être transformé en gosses ? ok, ça m'en fait 2 pour cette idée alors ! cool ! ^w^ et bah tu verras si t'a vu juste ! ;) j'aurais droit à un « JE LE SAVAIS ! » aussi ? XD et à quoi joue Pitch ? ce sera expliquer plus tard dans l'histoire t'inquiète. ;) merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :D<em>**

**_Mysty : des enfants ? Vraiment ? :D eh bien je te laisse découvrir la réponse à ta suggestion. ^w^ et si c'est vraiment ça le résultat de sa bêtise, hé hé... je suis sure et certaine que tu me diras « JE LE SAVAIS ! » XD merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 - Une farce pas drôle du tout !<p>

Mes parents furent conduits jusqu'à une des chambres du pole. Pour être précise, l'ancienne chambre de maman. Fée me tenait la main. Je savais pas si je devais leur dire la vérité, mais Pitch m'avait discrètement rassuré d'un regard. À moitié rassurer, je resserrais l'emprise de ma main dans celle de Fée.

Nord et Bunny déposèrent mes parents sur leurs lits, l'un a côté de l'autre. À les regarder, ils avaient juste l'air de dormir paisiblement. Je vis papy Nord et Tonton Bunny se pencher vers eux pour leur parler et les faire réagir avec des mots, des gestes.

- Jack ! c'est Nord ! réponds-moi mon garçon !

- Eh ho gamine ! c'est pas leur de la sieste ! debout !

Mais rien. ils ne réagissaient pas. Nord posa sa main sur le front de papa.

- Il est normal. Pas de fièvre, pas de tremblement, rien.

- C'est pareil pour elle. Fit Bunny en parlant de ma mère.

- Bon. Bah y'a rien à faire d'autre. Fit papy

- « Si. Attendre. » Ajouta Sab.

- Il peut donc jamais se passer un jour sans qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

- Bunny, la dernière catastrophe remonte à environ huit ans, au bal du printemps. Rappella Nord.

- Oui mais à part ça ! avec Jack, on n'a jamais de répit ! il provoque toujours des catastrophes !

- Bunny ! dis pas ça devant Séléne ! le gronda Fée

- Oops c'est vrai... désolée mouflette. s'excusa-t-il en voyant ma tête

- Ce n'est rien... fis-je à voix basse

- Quel tact mon cher Bunny. Je suis impressionné. Se moqua Pitch

- Pitch, je te pris de la f...

- Bunny ! siffla Fée

- Ffériiaaaargh ! Étouffa-t-il son mot dans une onomatopée inaudible

- Bon je vous propose de les laisser. Ils finiront par se réveiller. On retournera les voir plus tard. Suggéra Pitch.

- Tu as raison. Mais avant... fit Fée

Elle vola jusqu'à mes parents, pris chacun une de leurs mains pour les mettre l'une dans l'autre.

- Voilà. Comme ça, ils sentiront la présence de l'autre. Et aussi...

Elle prit une couette, et les recouvrit avec.

- Comme ça, ils n'auront pas froid.

- Merci Fée. Remerciais-je

- De rien ma chérie. Tu vas rester avec nous en attendent qu'ils se réveillent.

- Ouais petite mouflette. On va aller jouer.

- D'accord...

- Ça te dirait d'être ma partenaire pour faire la course contre Fée ?

- Oh oui je veux bien ! m'exclamais-je heureuse

- Ok, allez viens. Les gars ? fit-il à l'attention des trois autres.

- On vous suit. Je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'ils ont dans mes livres.

- « Peut-être demander à Manny ? »

- Bonne idée Sab. À plus tard Bunny.

- Ok. À plus tard. Leur répondit-il.

Nous laissions donc mes parents seuls dans leur sommeil. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui allait faire que mon souhait se réalise ! ils dormaient ! c'est comme s'ils avaient pris un somnifère ! nous sortions tous de la chambre, Nord et Sab Partirent de leur côté, Pitch du sien, tandis que Bunny me prit sur son dos, avant de se lancer dans une course dans les couloirs du pole avec Fée.

Nous restions ensemble jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Papa et maman c'étaient toujours pas réveiller. Et aucun changement ou signe bizarre c'était manifester. À une certaine heure, tout le monde était parti se coucher. Même moi, bien que j'avais du mal à m'endormir avec la conscience tranquille. Pitch ne m'avait toujours rien dit de plus. il se contentait juste de me sourire. Puis je fermais les yeux, prête à faire un gros dodo.

oO*Oo

Personne ne se douter qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, un grand changement étant en cours et qui allait en surprendre plus d'un.

oO*Oo

Blanche et Jack dormaient encore paisiblement. Ils avaient dû passer une nuit assez paisible et ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Ayant tous deux l'idée de s'étirer, Blanche fut encore plus réveillé par le cou de bras de la personne qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle grogna en constatant que la personne a coté d'elle était d'une petite taille.

- Séléne... t'est pas obligée de me taper... Dit-elle à demi-endormie

- Muuummhh... Fit la voix endormi de Jack

Blanche ne se douta pas un seul instant que c'était Jack qui dormait auprès d'elle. Elle repoussa donc gentiment le bras de l'assaillant qui dormait sous la couette. Blanche avait le visage à demi ensseveli sous une couette. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux doucement et se les frotta. Elle constata qu'elle avait encore ses vêtements de la veille.

- Tiens ? j'ai dormi habiller... pensa-t-elle

Elle bailla et s'étira encore un peu. Elle fixa l'autre côté du lit pour regarder la boule endormie.

- Séléne? Hurmph...tiens j'ai une drôle de voix ce matin... hurmph... Séléne ? l'appela-t-elle en se racla la gorge

- Huuuum...

Blanche enleva la couette de la tête de l'endormi, et se figea légèrement quand elle aperçu une chevelure blanche !

- JACK !

- Mais quoi ? je peux pas dormir en paix ? demanda-t-il d'une drôle de voix endormie

- TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE TU FAIT LA ?!

Il se réveilla pour de bon, et se redressa sur le lit, grommelant qu'il n'y était pour rien et que c'était pas la peine d'hurler au réveil. Il se tourna alors vers Blanche, mais quand leur regard se croisa, leurs yeux s'agrandirent progressivement et ils se dévisagèrent tandis que leur bouche s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

- Tu... ?!

- Tu... !?

Court instant de silence. Puis...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! crièrent-ils en coeur

oO*Oo

Leurs cris à eux deux partaient dans les aiguës et tout le pôle les avaient entendu. Les yétis et les lutins avaient cessé de bouger, faire du bruit et travailler. En particulier les gardiens qui étaient réveillés depuis longtemps, ainsi que Séléne, et qu'ils discutaient entre eux pour dire de savoir si y avait une explication. Quand ils les entendirent hurlaient, déjà ils s'étonnèrent tous d'entendre des cris assez étonnants et peu familier, et ils se hâtèrent de se rendre dans la chambre. Le reste du pôle repris donc son brouhaha quotidien.

oO*Oo

- On a rapetisser ! fit Jack

- Non ! on a... rajeunis ?! analysa Blanche avec une grimace

- Mais on est toujours les mêmes ! notre physique n'a pas changé ! à part qu'on a des voix de gosse maintenant !

- Et que nos vêtements sont trop grands ! je flotte dedans ! regarde ! dit-elle en écartant les bras pour montrer que ces manches flottaient dans le vide

- Mais... pourquoi on est comme ça ?! demanda Jack

- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec nos malaises de la veille... fit-elle

- Tu crois ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! c'est trop bizarre ! regardes-toi ! on dirait que tu as... entre 8 et 10 ans !

- Pareil pour toi ! mais t'est trop mignonne en plus!

- Ce n'est pas le moment Jack ! comment on...

- Blanche ! Jack ! appelait des voix à l'extérieur de la chambre

- Oh mince ! ils vont nous voir ! fit Blanche paniquer en se cachant avec Jack sous la couette

- Ils vont se douter d'un truc Blanche ! ils sont loin d'être bête !

- J'm'en fou ! je veux pas qu'on nous voit comme ça ! je n'ai déjà pas trop compris comment c'est arriver, et on nage dans nos fringues ! je veux pas qu'on voie ce qui faut pas !

- Sauf que tu n'as rien à cacher ! à cette âge-là, une fille n'a pas... enfin... rougissait-il

- Hein ? que... oh noooooon... gémissait-elle en écartant le col de son T-shirt pour voir qu'elle n'avait plus ces... enfin, son double détail flagrant féminin.

Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir assez rapidement, puis ils entendirent une voix australienne qui semblait embarrasser !

- Hé ! on est là, et la petite aussi! alors arrêter de faire des cochonneries sous la couette !

- Bunny ! ce n'est pas eux ! regarde leur taille ! fit Fée d'une voix inquiète

- Mais c'est qui alors ? puisque Séléne est avec nous ! répondit-il

Jack et Blanche se regardèrent inquiets sans dire un mot de plus. Blanche ramenait ses jambes contre elle, en s'emmêlant dans sa robe deux fois trop grande. Jack fit presque de même avec la même difficulté dans ses vêtements.

- Jack ? Blanche ? c'est vous ? fit la voix de Nord

Ils hochèrent donc de tête en dessous de la couette.

oO*Oo

- Maman ? papa ? ça va ? demandais-je avec une petite voix

Mes parents rester muet face à mon appel. Ils firent plus ou moins non de la tête.

- Bon allez montrez vous ! vous nous inquiétez là ! grommela Nord impatient

- Eh attend ! s'ils sont tous nus, on sort d'abord et...

- Y'a pas de risque Bunny ! s'exclama ma mère

Bunny prononça un vague « c'est quoi cette voix ?! » et maman enleva la couette pour dévoiler son visage à sa famille, puis papa fit de même. Ils grimaçaient déjà, mais ils le firent encore plus quand ils virent la tête de chacun ! quand je tournais le regard vers Pitch, même lui affichait une mine étonné.

- Maman ?! Papa !? vous... vous êtes...

- ... Des enfants ?! termina Nord

- Voilà qui n'est pas banal. Fit Pitch

- C'est plus un pôle ! c'est une garderie ! pouffa Bunny

- Hin hin très drôle Bunny ! mort de rire, franchement ! grogna mon père

- Vous avez rajeuni ? donc vous avez retrouvé vos dents d'enfant ? je peux voir ?! s'exclama-t-elle toute excité

- Fée ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! protesta maman en reculant

- Oops désolé... Mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez comme ça? demanda Fée

- Surtout, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y a que nous deux !? pourquoi vous avez rien !? s'exclama maman en les pointant du doigt avec sa manche trop grande

- On aimerait le savoir ! répondit Bunny en se retenant encore de rire

- À parce que vous croyez que nous, on n'aimerait pas le savoir en premier?! rétorqua papa

- Mais... à part ça ? a part votre changement de taille et votre voix, vous avez toujours votre mémoire et vos pouvoirs ? demanda Fée à nouveau

- Eeuuuuh... firent -ils en coeur avant de se regardaient

Mon père réussi à faire apparaître un flocon de neige dans ses mains.

- Moi ça va. et toi ? demanda-t-il à ma mère

Elle regarda ses mains et fit apparaître de façon rapide une boule de feu, une boule électrique, un pic de glace et une boule d'eau.

- Moi aussi. Fit-elle pensive.

- Bon ben ça va alors ! fit-il soulagé

- Jack... justement ça ne va pas !

- Maman... fis-je en m'approchant d'eux

- Séléne, non. Avance pas. on... nage dans nos fringues ! C'est gênant...

- En effet. Je propose donc de... d'abord vous trouvez des vêtements. approprié, et qu'on se rejoigne tous dans la grande salle pour résoudre ce mystère. D'accord ? proposa Fée

- Euh... ouais. Fit Bunny

- Hum. Fit Pitch

- « Tout à fait. » fit Sab

- Pareil. Fit Nord

- Ça me va. fit papa

- Ce serait une bonne chose en effet. Fit maman

- Bien. Séléne je suppose que tu as des vêtements... mixtes ? me demanda Fée

- Hein ?! non, je ... vais pas mettre des vêtements de fille ?! protesta mon père avec une grimace

- Tu vois une autre solution pour l'instant ? rétorqua ma mère

- Non. Bouda-t-il

- Bien. Séléne va m'accompagner et je vous rapporte tout ça au plus vite. dit Fée

- Ok... firent- ils en coeur.

Nous laissions donc mes... parents, le temps que Fée et moi choisissions des vêtements approprié a leur taille, et a leur gout, surtout pour mon père, tandis que tout le reste de la famille se réunissez dans la grande salle.

Papa allait être content, j'avais un jean bleu et un t-shirt noir normal pour lui. Pour maman, on lui avait trouvé une robe jaune soleil, qui selon Fée, mettrait ses yeux verts et ses longs cheveux bruns en valeur. Puis aussi des collants blancs et des souliers noirs. Elle alla donc leur apporter, tandis que j'allais rejoindre les autres. L'heure de la vérité ne tardera pas à sonner et je ne savais pas comment ils allaient le prendre...

Une demi-heure plus tard, des sièges en nombre suffisant avait était installer. Tout le monde attendait papa et maman. Pitch m'assurait toujours par son regard, mais plus le temps avançait, plus je m'inquiétais. C'est là que je vis au loin Fée revenir avec un petit sourire.

- Alors ? ils sont où ?

- Oh, juste derrière. Ils... ils arrivent, vous en faite pas. dit-elle en souriant un peu plus.

- C'est si drôle que ça à voir ? questionna Bunny avec amusement

- Plutôt... Mignon à voir. Mais drôle aussi. Précisa-t-elle

De loin, on entendait mes parents parler, protester, appréhender, etc.

- Allez ne soyez pas timide ! montrez-nous à quel point vous êtes mignon ! appela Bunny

- Je vais lui congeler le bec ! grogna mon père au loin

- Non Jack calme toi ! moi aussi j'ai envie de le faire, mais allons-y et tachons de savoir pourquoi on est comme ça. fit ma mère de façon plus calme.

- Mouais... grogna-t-il encore.

El c'est là, qu'on put enfin les voir. Me mordant la langue, j'entendais quelques-uns glousser avec des sourires, tandis que mes parents s'approchaient jusqu'à nous, le visage rougissant, et honteux.

- Ooh ! comme ils sont mignons tous les deux ! se moqua Bunny

- Oui. On dirait des poupées. Fit Fée rêveuse

- Enfin plus Blanche que Jack ! ajouta Nord

- Surtout qu'ils n'ont plus l'air d'être des parents. Fit Pitch d'une voix calme et amusée

- C'est bon ? vous avez fini ? grogna ma mère

Bunny s'avança vers Blanche pour la prendre du bout de ces bras, qui poussa un petit cri de protestation. De cette manière, elle avait les jambes qui pendait dans le vide. Elle fixait le gardien de Pâques d'un regard furieux.

- Ma petite gamine adorée est tout fâchée ? mais y'a pas de raison, vu qu'elle est tellement adorable avec sa robe jaune, symbole du soleil et des beaux jours. Complimenta Bunny

- Bunny ! repose-moi ! menaça-t-elle

- Mais c'est qu'elle râle en plus ! peu importe la taille, tu râles toujours autant ! riait-il

- Je t'aurais prévenu !

- Et elle va faire quoi ma râleuse adorée ? se moqua-t-il

Ma mère arbora une salle petit sourire, tandis ses mains et tira les moustaches du lapin géant. Celui-ci cria de douleur et lâcha ma mère qui atterrit sur ses fesses avec un petit cri d'enfant. Elle avait baissé la tête et respiré très fort pour se calmer.

- Aie ! mais tu m'as fait mal gamine! Gémit-il en se massant les joues

- Je t'avais prévenu ! tu voulais pas me lâcher, donc j'ai du agir comme une gamine ! mais t'aurais pu éviter de me laisser tomber par terre ! grogna-t-elle en levant la tête vers Bunny

- Ça va Blanche ? fit papa en s'approchant d'elle, son bâton deux fois trop grand dans sa main.

- À ton avis ?! on est en mode miniature ! je me marre ! Râla-t-elle en se redressant.

- Allez viens. On va s'asseoir. Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Chacun prit un fauteuil. Sauf Pitch qui restait en retrait comme d'habitude, les bras croisés mais attentifs à ce qui se passait. Mes parents s'assirent sur deux sièges l'un à coté de l'autre. Ma mère jouait nerveusement avec les plis de sa robe, tandis que papa s'appuyait comme d'habitude sur son bâton, l'air plus détendu que maman.

- Bon. Quelqu'un à une explication à nous fournir ? demanda ma mère

- Nous non. répondit Nord avec désolation.

- Et vous ? demanda Fée

- Non plus ! sinon ont vous le demanderez pas ! logique ! fit-elle en retour

- Blanche calme toi...

- Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme ! on a la taille d'un enfant de 8 ans ! et je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment !

- Blanche a pensé tout à l'heure que ça a peut-être un rapport avec nos malaises d'hier soir.

- Ah bon ? fit Nord

- Oui, enfin... disons que pendant une partie du repas, ça aller, et puis après, pouf, on s'est sentis mal !

- Mais nous avons tous mangé la même chose ! et nous n'avons rien senti de différent chez nous. Commenta Bunny

- Il y a une sacrée différence entre ressentir un truc différent et rapetisser, Bunny ! railla papa

- Rien n'avait de gout bizarre, tout sembler bon pourtant ! n'est ce pas Nord ? demanda ma mère

- Je le certifie ! tout ce qui était sur la table était bon à manger et à boire.

- Alors ça vient de l'extérieur de la table. Mais quoi ? fit-elle à l'assembler de la salle

J'affichais une mine embarrassée face à la question, et encore plus quand je croisais le regard vert de maman.

- Séléne ? ne me dit pas que... tu y es pour quelque chose ? demanda maman

- Ben...

- Séléne ? refit-elle d'une voix plus insistante

- Un peu.

- Comment ça un peu ? t'a fait quoi ? demanda papa

- Le jus de fruit... murmurais-je

- Quoi ? c'est ça qui nous a fait rajeunir ?! mais... pourquoi seulement nous ? tout le monde en a bu ! s'exclama-t-elle visiblement assez furieuse

- Euh... disons que... j'ai...

- Séléne, abrège. Fit mon père avec une voix assez sévère

- Je vous ai fait boire une potion pour que je puisse avoir ce que j'attendais de vous deux pour mon anniversaire !

- DE QUOI ?! firent-ils en coeur

- Mais je ne savais pas que vous deviendriez des enfants ! mais rassurez-vous, ça ne durera que pour aujourd'hui ! il me l'a... m'interrompis-je en me rendant compte que j'en avais trop dit sur la fin

- « Il » ? qui ça « il » ?! questionna ma mère avec un regard très sévère que je n'avais presque jamais vu.

Son regard s'adressa à l'ensemble de la pièce. Mais quand elle me vit levait le regard vers Pitch qui semblait de nature très calme et confiante, son expression faciale changea aussitôt.

- Ne me dit pas que... tu y es pour quelque chose ?! demanda-t-elle à l'attention du croque mitaine

- D'une certaine manière.

- Comment ça !? râla Jack

- J'ai fourni la potion. La petite a enfin son cadeau pour son anniversaire. Ne vous en fait pas, vous redeviendrez vous-même avant la fin de la journée.

- ET C'EST CENSÉ NOUS RASSURER !? s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur

Ma mère c'était lever de son siège et marcher lentement vers Pitch.

- Pitch. je fais peut-être un tiers de ta taille, ou environ 1 mètre 20 pour être précise, mais je peux encore aisément te botter les fesses !

- Écoutez... il... fis-je à nouveau

- Séléne, stop ! Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça ! vous deux, vous allez nous faire le plaisir d'inverser votre... farce, et tout de suite ! Ordonna ma mère en fixant Pitch et moi à tour de rôle.

- NON ! fis-je en colère

- Pardon ?! firent-ils tous en coeur

- J'ai enfin mon souhait qui se réalise ! j'ai enfin des gens de mon âge avec qui jouer ! prenez le plus cool, ce n'est pas dramatique !

- Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama papa avec stupeur

- Séléne... tu as dépassé les bornes là !

- Mais maman, essaie de comprendre !

- Ce que je comprends c'est que tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu as fait ! tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences !

- Mais je... tentais-je de parler

- Tu imagines si on ne reprend jamais notre taille ? si votre petite farce a foiré et que tout rentre pas dans l'ordre ?! ou pire ?! que nos pouvoirs déconnent et que ça implique de graves complications ?! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse

- Maman ! écoute-moi ! Suppliais-je

- NON ! je suis ta mère ! donc c'est TOI qui dois m'écouter ! criait-elle encore plus fort

Ça devait faire bizarre pour tout le monde de voir ma mère avec une taille d'enfant, me crier dessus avec une voix enfantine, tout en ayant son assurance d'adulte et de mère. Personne n'avait osé parler, s'interposer. Papa me regarder avec une certaine colère, mais il laissait ma mère me sermonnait. Il est vrai que papa n'avait pas pour habitude de me gronder à la moindre bêtise.

- Maintenant suis-moi. On va avoir une petite discussion toutes les deux. Annonça ma mère vraiment en colère

- NON ! tant que tu seras fâché, je viendrais pas !

- Séléne !

- Blanche. Intervient Pitch avec calme

- Toi t'en mêle plus ! dès que j'en aurais fini avec elle, je viendrais m'occuper de ton cas ! fit-elle sévèrement à l'attention de Pitch

Il acquiesça d'un sourire et se tut aussitôt. Elle reporta de nouveau son regard plein de fureur vers moi, et s'avança l'air menaçant, la main tendu vers mon bras.

- Maintenant, tu vas me suivre.

- Non ! fis-je en me téléportant un peu plus loin d'eux

- Obéis Séléne ! n'aggrave pas ton cas ! intervint papa cette fois.

- Papa... suppliais-je du regard

- Viens ici ! ordonna maman avant de se téléporter à mes côtés

Mais je me téléportais de nouveau, le visage joueur.

- Viens m'attraper si tu peux ! défiais-je avec un sourire

- SÉLÉNE ! Hurla-t-elle

J'avais donc commencé le jeu du chat et de la souris version téléportation.

- SÉLÉNE EMMA FROST ! VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla ma mère entre deux téléportations.

Je pouvais voir que tout le monde nous suivait des yeux, de droite à gauche. Personne ne disait plus rien et regarder la trajectoire de nos téléportations, avant de tous se regarder et de sourire tout en haussant les épaules. Même papa !

- Jack ! aide-moi au lieu de rester figé sur place ! demanda ma mère avec colère

- J'attendais juste que tu me le demande! souriait-il amusé en se levant

- Et on fait quoi nous alors ? demanda Nord

- Ben on sait d'où viens le problème. Alors on peut aller se détendre. Souriait Bunny en se mettant en route

- Et on ne va rien à faire à Pitch ?! aucune leçon de morale ni règlement de comptes ?! demanda Fée avec étonnement

- Je tiens à laisser ce plaisir à notre petite râleuse ! précisa Bunny en adressant un regard sournois et amusé a Pitch

- Trop aimable mon cher. Répondit Pitch avec un sourire amusé en retour

Je les voyais tous s'en aller à leur occupation au pôle, tandis que maman et papa essayait en vain de m'attraper, mes rires résonnant dans tout le pôle.


	4. Un joyeux anniversaire

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer dans les infos situées au-dessus, l'info « Complete » est indiquée. C'est donc le dernier chapitre de cette partie. Bah oui, « déjà ?! :o » et « c'est court ! :o » mais je vous l'avais dit à la fin de la partie 3 que cette suite était TRÈS très courte ! 0:) MAIS ! le dénouement de ce chapitre plaira à la majeure partie d'entre vous ! hé hé ! ;) de plus ce chapitre est bien long et j'espère qu'il vous fera rire! ^w^ eeeeet... une petite surprise vous attend en plus ! qu'est-ce que c'est ? :D LA PUBLICATION D'UNE PARTIE 5 POUR DIMANCHE ! :D je l'ai récemment terminé, et comme j'hésitais un peu à la poster vu que c'est une fic qui se qualifie plus comme un... « ÉNORME DÉLIRE PERSONNEL » :p j'ai finalement décidé de la poster et de vous en faire part ! ^w^ elle sera courte aussi, mais moins ! ;) et vous aurez droit à un chapitre par jour ! :D pourquoi ? ce sera expliquer à la toute fin de la partie 5. ;) je tiens à tous vous remerciez encore une fois pour votre soutien, votre présence, vos favs, follows, reviews, etc. ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! ^w^ et je suis ravie que mes histoires continuent de vous plaire, et j'espère vous retrouver avec grand plaisir dimanche ! :D encore merci à tous et bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue : hihi ^^ euh.. leur mémoire qui aurait rajeuni... oui ça aurait pu le faire. :) et j'y ai pensé ! ;) mais je me suis dit après réflexion que le résultat serait plus marrant s'ils gardaient leur mémoire et pouvoirs ! ;) si je les avait fait redevenir de simple gosse, crois moi, le résultat que j'avais commencer à écrire était pas terrible. J'ai préférer changer ! et je regrette pas. ;) et hélas pour la petite, si. Le sort durera que pour une journée. :) mais le résultat final te plaira j'en suis sure ! ^w^ encore merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :D<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 - Un joyeux anniversaire<p>

La partie dura un bon petit moment. Faut dire que j'étais assez rapide, vu que je tenais ça de mon père ! La moitié de mes pouvoirs venaient de ma mère et l'autre de mon père. Donc de ce fait, et pour le moment, j'utilisais mon pouvoir de téléportation mêler à ma vitesse de course. Même à deux contre moi, je les semais facilement ! bon, moi j'en riais. Normal, j'ai 8 ans aujourd'hui ! mais eux, non ! quoique j'aie entendu mon père rire quelques fois. Maman, elle râlait encore et commençait à perdre patience.

- Séléne ça suffit maintenant !

- Quoi ? tu arrêtes déjà maman ? demandais-je au loin et cacher

- Séléne... siffla-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- C'est parce que je suis trop rapide, ou parce que tu es déjà essoufflé ? poursuivais-je amusé

- Ne me cherche pas ! s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau

- Moi j'opte pour les deux. Pouffa papa en arrivant aux côtés de maman

- Jack ! ne l'encourage pas !

- Blanche... calme toi. Demanda gentiment mon père avec un sourire

- Elle tient de toi pour énerver les gens ! Je comprends mieux Bunny quand tu le mets en rogne !

- Blanche, elle s'amuse.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! ça l'amuse, mais moi non !

- Que veux-tu ? c'est une enfant.

- Je sais. Et tu sais ce que je trouve le plus dingue dans tout ça ? c'est que je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle nous à fait ça malgré notre discussion d'hier !

- Oui mais pour son anniversaire, elle voulait juste ne pas s'amuser qu'avec des adultes.

- Elle tient aussi ça de toi.

- Écoute, c'est son anniversaire. Tachons d'oublier ce qui nous est arrivé, et amusons-nous avec elle ?

- Pff. Je vais essayer.

De là où j'étais, j'avais tout entendu. Heureusement que papa est là pour calmer maman. Elle est butée, mais je peux la comprendre.

- Séléne, viens. On va discuter calmement sans se disputer. Hein maman ? demanda papa avec amusement

- Oui papa. Fit-elle calmement en levant les yeux au ciel

- C'est vrai ? demandais-je

- Je te le jure !

En général, quand papa fait une promesse et qu'il dit qu'il le jure, ce n'est jamais une farce. Sauf que là, ça pourrait en être une vu celle que je viens de le leur faire. Au pire, si c'est ça, je reprends mon jeu du chat et de la souris.

- Ok, j'arrive. Leur dis-je.

Je me téléportais donc à quelques mètres d'eux. Maman avait les bras croisés et un visage fixe. Papa me souriait de la même manière que quand il était adulte.

- Séléne approches-toi. je ne vais pas te manger. Me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

- Je sais papa...

J'avançais donc jusqu'à lui, restant tout de même aux aguets. Je lui pris donc sa main qui était plus petite que d'habitude. Ça me faisait bizarre ! dire que c'est mon père dans ce corps d'enfant ! mais petit ou grand, il reste le même.

- Tu vois ? aller vient on va s'asseoir.

J'hochais la tête tandis que mon père s'installait sur une des rambardes du pôle. Je fis pareil et ma mère aussi de façon à ce que je me retrouve entre les deux. J'hésitais à parler, mais ce fut papa qui prit la parole toujours avec gentillesse et patience.

- Bon. Si tu nous expliquais clairement le pourquoi du problème.

- Vous le savez déjà...

- Mais on aimerait vraiment entendre tes justifications, Séléne. Interviens maman.

- Ok... bon je sais qu'on en a parler, mais... comme Pitch et moi avions déjà prévu...

- Une question.

- Blanche, laisse la finir.

- Non, je veux qu'elle réponde en premier à ça.

J'hésitais à la regarder dans les yeux. J'aimais pas quand elle était en colère ce qui était assez rare. Comme papa, j'aime pas les gens furieux. J'aime les gens qui rient, qui s'amuse et tout le reste. Ne la regardant pas, je parlais donc à voix presque basse.

- À quoi maman ?

- À ça. pourquoi tu es aller demande de l'aide à Pitch ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé une potion pour vous rendre tout petit ! c'est... lui qui, après m'avoir demandé pourquoi j'étais triste et que je lui ai répondu, m'a proposé son aide. Il savait comment je pouvais avoir mon cadeau. Donc j'ai dit oui, et voila quoi.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben... oui. Mais j'ai bien demandé si ce n'était pas dangereux et il m'a dit que non !

- J'en reviens pas...

- Il voulait me faire plaisir ! c'est tout !

- Mais étant un gardien aussi, il aurait dû te mettre plus en garde ! et même, il n'aurait pas dû proposer ce genre de chose !

- Mais c'est juste pour aujourd'hui maman !

- Je sais mais quand même ! avec la magie, on ne plaisante pas ! ça aurait pu être plus grave ! qui dit qu'un accident va pas arriver plus tard ?

- Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ce que je voulais en tout première maman ?

- Bien sur, mais...

- Mais, mais, mais ! j'entends que ça ! tu n'as pas eu de frère et sœur ! tu comprends pas ! papa oui, il a eu une sœur ! il sait ce que je peux vouloir et ressentir! et là, même si vous êtes mes parents avant tout, vous êtes de mon âge juste pour aujourd'hui ! leur avais-je dit en me levant pour me mettre face à eux.

- Séléne... fit-elle

- Mine de rien, je me suis bien amusé quand vous avez essayé de m'attraper ! d'habitude je joue toute seule vu que vous êtes tous en plein travail ! et y a personne de mon âge dans le pole ! et je n'ai pas d'amis de mon âge ! et quand vous rentrez, soit je dors, soit il est tard, ou vous êtes trop fatigués pour jouer avec moi.

- Séléne... je... fit-elle à nouveau

- Alors oui, je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise, que j'aurais dû penser aux problèmes pour vous. Mais vous pourrez me gronder et me punir comme vous voulez demain, mais s'il vous plaît ... pas aujourd'hui... suppliais-je

Maman me regardait avec désolation. Elle se leva donc de la rambarde et fonça vers moi pour... me prendre dans ses bras.

- Maman ? fis-je surprise

- Désolée ma chérie. Je ne savais pas que tout ça avait un tel impact sur toi...

- Je t'en veux pas maman... et je te jure que je ne savais pas quel effet aurait eu la potion sur vous !

- C'est bien Pitch ça. il magouille en oubliant de dire le plus important ! dit papa

- Bon. Tu sais quoi ? on va arrêter de parler de cet incident. Après tout, il nous a affirmé que c'était sans danger et que nous redeviendrons nous-mêmes ce soir. Donc, profitons de cette journée ensemble, d'accord ?

- D'accord maman ! mais... t'est pas trop fâché quand même?

- Au début, j'étais surprise, apeurée et furieuse. Mais en écoutant ce que tu avais à dire et ce que tu ressentais vraiment, j'ai compris les vraies raisons et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Même si je suis encore un peu en colère, j'espère qu'une partie de boule de neige va tout arranger, hein ?

- Oh ouiii ! Je t'aime maman... désolée.

- Ce n'est rien ma puce. Te gâche pas ta journée. Et bon anniversaire. J'ai honte... je ne te l'ai même pas encore souhaité avec tout ça...

- Logique, tu avais notre surprise matinale en tête ! rappela papa

- Oui mais... maintenant, je veux jouer avec ma fille et son père !

- Moi aussi.

Mais il s'avança vers moi, et me caressa la joue de ses mains toujours glacées

- Bon anniversaire ma chérie.

- Merci papa... souriais-je

- Alors on la fait cette partie de boule de neige ?

- Mieux ! une course de luge de glace dans le pole ! ça vous dit ?

- Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Genre on fait chacun sa luge avec notre magie, et on fait le tour des couloirs ?

- Tout à fait Blanche !

- Et bien dans ce cas, rien de plus simple ! je vais vous ridiculiser !

- Ah ça non ! c'est moi le pro de la luge !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça petit prétentieux !

- Vous disputer pas ! je suis la meilleure !

- Ah ouais ? attend un peu ! firent-ils en coeur

Chacun de nous alla donc se mettre en place et utilisa sa magie de glace pour construire une luge glacée, de modèle différent. La course débuta donc en vitesse et en rires ! ont slalomé dans les longs couloirs entre les elfes et les lutins qui s'affolèrent et reculèrent face à notre passage ! les grelots se faisaient entendre en masse ainsi que les cris des yétis. Nous faisons peut-être des dégâts, on offrait des frayeurs aux résidents, mais on s'amusait en famille ! moi je m'éclatais vraiment car c'est comme si j'avais un frère et une sœur pour jouer avec moi. Je ressentais enfin ce que c'était de ne plus être le seul enfant de la famille !

Après notre troisième tour de piste, on allait dehors jouer dans la neige. on faisait des batailles, un concours de gros bonhomme sans magie. Mais comme papa avait triché, maman et moi on c'était associé pour nous venger.

Après c'était l'heure du repas dans la salle à manger. Les odeurs de cuisine enivraient l'air de la pièce. Arriver à table et assis, euh, là, c'était assez drôle, surtout quand mes parents virent le dressement de la table pour eux deux.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- De quoi Jack ? fit Fée

- Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi nous avions de la vaisselle pour enfants à notre place ?! s'énerva-t-il

- Faut s'attendre à tout avec eux. Marmonna ma mère en prenant son gobelet en plastique dans les mains

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée ! c'est Nord ! accusa Bunny

- Pas très fair-play mon lapin ! gronda papy Nord

- Nord ? demandèrent encore une fois mes parents à l'unisson

- Un enfant m'a commandé de la vaisselle de Noël. Vous les tester donc pour moi.

- On n'est pas des cobayes ! protesta papa

- N'empêche, c'est très joli. Félicita maman en examinant ses couverts d'enfant en plastique blanc aux motifs de Noël rouge.

- Merci Blanche.

Les yétis apportèrent les repas. Un yéti servait deux personne à la fois. tout le monde fut servi en grande quantité de purée de légumes varier fait maison en entrée. C'est ainsi que Migou servi à mes parents... une assiette avec un petit pot de purée de légumes pour bébé !?

- Mais c'est une blague ! s'exclama mon père

- Des pots pour bébé ? vous êtes sérieux ? grimaça maman

Tout le monde gloussa face à la blague.

- Oh mince Nord ! t'a oublié les bavoirs ! plaisanta Bunny

- Bunny ! grogna papa

- Bon. Pour Blanche ça devrait aller, mais toi, non !

- Sympa de me faire passer pour un imbécile aux yeux de ma famille !

- Un imbécile ? non. un maladroit qui ne saurait même pas ouvrir son petit pot sans en mettre partout !

- Ah ouais ? attend un peu... tu...

Tout le monde regarda papa galérer comme un dément pour ouvrir son pot. Faut dire que comme il l'avait un peu congelé à cause de son énervement, le couvercle pouvait pas s'en aller !

- Mais c'est quoi ce pot de ... gniaaaaaaa... fit-il en forçant dessus

- Quel talent ! je suis impressionné ! pouffa Tonton Bunny

- Mais il va pas se taire ! Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

- Euh Jack... pour l'ouvrir, il faut... fit maman en tendant sa main vers le pot

- Je vais y arriver Blanche ! t'en mêle pas ! c'est entre le pot et moi ! gronda mon père en plein effort

- D'accord. Souriait-elle en se remettant tout de suite à sa place.

Tout le monde riait le plus discrètement possible. Après 5 minutes, papa abandonna. Avec un rire amusé, maman lui prit le pot congelé et avec sa magie, elle le réchauffa avant de le mettre devant Jack pour lui faire une démonstration.

- Regarde. On presse le couvercle, et on tourne vers la droite. Expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le pot.

- Aaaah... bah fallait me le dire plus tôt... souffla-t-il

- On peut facilement deviner qui a nourri Séléne durant les premiers mois ! se moqua Bunny

- Gnia gnia gnia... se moqua papa

Il prit sa cuillère en plastique, prit une cuillère de son pot avant de balancer son contenu en mode catapulte au visage de Bunny. Tout le monde cessa de manger et se retenez encore de rire.

- Tu veux donc jouer à ça Frost ?

- J'suis le pro des jeux, rappe à carotte !

- Mauvais choix de cible alors. fit Bunny en saisissant une cuillère de sa propre purée

- Bunny non ! on ne joue pas avec nourriture ! s'exclama Nord

Bunny envoya sa purée au visage de papa qui lui renvoya la balle ! Bunny Riposta mais elle atterrit sur la robe de maman !

- Bunny ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Oops ! désolé !

- Hum hum... riait discrètement Pitch

- Quoi ? tu te moques? Ça te fait rire ? ben prend ça ! fit-elle joueuse

Elle prit de la purée dans ses mains et l'envoya sur la figure de Pitch ! Bunny était littéralement mort de rire, ainsi que papa. Mais Pitch, au lieu de rester neutre et de se... mettre sur le côté, soupira un instant et prit de la purée dans ses deux mains et les envoya sur la tête des deux moqueurs.

C'est ainsi qu'une bataille de purée familiale se mit en place ! tout le monde participé ! même Fée, Nord et Sab qui n'avait rien fait ! la bataille prit une envergure colossale ! y avait des projections et de la purée partout ! les yétis levaient les yeux au ciel devant l'ampleur des dégâts avant de sortir de la salle. Les pauvres auraient de quoi nettoyer.

À court de munitions, ma mère prit la parole en montant sur la table, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tout le monde la fixait attentif et curieux

- Bon ! Vu que nous sommes bien amochés, je ne vois qu'une solution !

Elle nous souriait à tous, puis elle fit apparaître deux boules d'eau dans ses deux mains et les envoya ensemble vers le plafond. Les deux boules s'unirent et explosèrent pour faire apparaître de la pluie illimité. La purée sur nous partait facilement et ça nettoyer un peu le champ de bataille.

Pitch regardait ma mère, et elle le regardait aussi. J'espérais que malgré les rires partagés et ce qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt, qu'elle n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je le vis donc s'approcher d'elle et de la table. Maman était encore dessus et de cette façon, son visage était plus ou moins à la hauteur de Pitch. Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et il tendit ses bras vers elle comme pour la porter.

Il attendit qu'elle se manifeste et avance, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras comme une petite fille, et maman le fixait dans les yeux. Je la vis lever sa main pour lui enlever un reste de purée sur le visage avant de lui sourire et secouer lentement la tête. Lui, fit de même en écartant une longue mèche de cheveux mouillée de son visage. Tout le monde était trempé, logique.

Elle se tourna vers moi et agrandit son sourire avant de hausser les épaules, et de refixait Pitch.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il

- Si. Encore un peu. Mais merci quand même pour ce que tu as fait.

Elle lui donna donc un bisou sur la joue, puis ils se regardèrent tous les deux en souriant. Ça me faisait bizarre de voir ma mère dans les bras de Pitch. C'est comme s'il tenait vraiment un enfant dans ses bras ! Nord proposa à ce moment quelque chose avec bonne humeur

- Bon, on va allait se sécher prés du feu et pique niquer dans la salle du globe ! et pas de carnage cette fois !

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Pitch ne lâcha pas ma mère qui apparemment voulait descendre.

- Pitch ? je peux marcher tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher. souriait-il

- Pff... enquiquineur de première ! pouffa-t-elle avec un soupire amusé

- Petite grognesse.

- Hééééé ! Bunny ! relâche- moi ! fit la voix de papa

On se tournait tous vers lui, pour voir que Bunny avait fait pareil que Pitch avec maman, rien que pour l'embêter.

- Tu vas glisser sur le sol Jack. Se moqua-t-il

- Re-po-se-moi !

- Pas question mon gaillard ! je t'ai à l'oeil cette fois !

- Gniareubleurahgeug... grogna-t-il dans une phrase totalement incompréhensible

Arrivé devant la cheminée, on s'asseyait tous devant avec des couvertures sur les épaules que les yétis avaient ramenées. Le temps que des sandwichs se préparent, on se racontait des histoires et des devinettes. Je mettais assise sur les genoux de papy Nord, tandis que Pitch et Bunny n'avaient pas lâché mes parents.

Ce devait les amuser de les voir se débattre et râlait qu'on les lâche pas ! mais ils abandonnèrent vite quand ils virent les plateaux de sandwich ultra copieux arriver !

En une heure, tout le monde était sec et rassasié. on avait passé toute l'après-midi jusqu'au soir dans la salle du globe. On s'amusait bien et maman et moi avaient montré à tout le monde ce qu'on savait faire ensemble avec notre magie. Moi l'électricité et maman avec le feu. Puis papa s'y était mis avec sa glace, puis Sab avec son sable d'or et Pitch avec son sable noir. Nos magies se mélangèrent dans des formes, des arabesques, des feux d'artifice... le noir, l'or, le bleu ciel, le jaune, le rouge... c'était beau à voir, et rigolo aussi !

21 h. Viens ensuite la douceur du repas ! un bon chocolat chaud avec des morceaux de guimauve dedans. Un régal ! puis vient au final... le gâteau. Énorme ! gigantesque ! avec du chocolat, des fraises de la chantilly, huit bougies et une mèche pétard qui faisait plein d'étincelle ! un régal pour les yeux et bientôt pour les papilles !

Tout le monde chanta joyeux anniversaire et je pus ainsi souffler mes bougies. Moony ne m'avait pas oublié et m'avait souhaité par la pensée et avec un rayon de lumière d'argent, un message pour mon anniversaire. J'étais tellement heureuse !

- Merci tout le monde pour cette belle journée et ce bel anniversaire! merci... remerciais-je émue

- De rien. Bon anniversaire... ma... fit maman avec une faible voix

- Maman ? ça v... MAMAN!

Elle c'était soudainement évanouie dans les bras de Pitch.

- MAMAN !

- BLANCHE ! s'exclamèrent les autres

- BLANCHE ! BUNNY... lâche ... m... fit papa à son tour d'une voix faible

Je tournais le regard vers lui et je le voyais s'effondrer aussi dans les bras poilus de Bunny.

- PAPA !

- Panique pas Séléne. La potion finit de faire effet et tu retrouveras bientôt tes parents. Assura Pitch avec un regard sur elle puis sur Blanche.

- Ah oui c'est vrai... c'est déjà fini...

- Nous devrions vite les ramener dans leurs chambres. Nous les reverrons demain matin ?

- En effet. Allons-y.

Pitch garda maman dans ses bras et Bunny garda papa dans les siens. Dans la même chambre, Fée eu l'idée de leur remettre vite fait par dessus leur vêtement actuel, leurs tenues de gardien. Pour maman sa robe, et papa son gilet. Mais juste ça. Puis ils les déposèrent de la même manière, côte à côte, main dans la main et border avec une couverture. Fée pensa également à remettre pour chacun, à coté d'eux sur une chaise, le reste de leur vêtements de gardiens respectifs ainsi que le bâton de papa.

- Voilà. Je propose qu'on ne vienne pas les voir demain matin. On attendra qu'ils sortent tous seuls. On peut sortir maintenant.

- Attendez ! m'exclamais-je

Je lâchais la main de Nord pour aller escalader le lit et aller entre mes deux parents. Je les regardais avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Je vous remercie pour cette belle journée. Vous êtes les meilleurs parents, et j'ai hâte de vous revoir demain matin ! encore merci... je vous aime très fort...

Puis je leur donnais chacun un gros bisou sur leur joue. Avant de leur murmurer une dernière chose.

- Néanmoins, vous allez me manquer quand même. On s'est bien amusé ! Bonne nuit !

Un dernier bisou et je redescendais du lit, avant de sortir avec les autres. Fée éteignit la lumière, laissant mes parents dormir. Sombrant moi aussi dans le sommeil, et ne tenant plus trop debout, Fée me prit dans ses bras et alla me mettre au lit après que j'ai dit bonne nuit à tout le monde. Grâce à Sab, je m'endormais paisiblement avec un beau rêve en prime.

oO*Oo

Après que la petite famille fut couchée, le reste des gardiens se réunirent entre eux dans la salle du globe

- Et ben voila une journée qu'on n'est pas prêt d'oublier ! fit Fée avec un drôle de sourire

- « Non. en effet ». fit Sab

- Par contre je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi Manny ce n'est pas manifester à mon appel ! fit Nord contrarié

- C'est vrai ! il aurait pu nous aider ! ajouta Bunny

- C'est parce que je le lui ai demandé. Signala Pitch

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Quand Séléne est venue me voir, je lui ai promis de lui offrir son cadeau. Mais quand elle est partie, je suis allé a la surface de mon domaine pour m'adresser à l'homme de la lune. Je lui ai fait part du souhait de la petite et de ce que j'avais prévu.

- Et il t'a donné son accord ? demanda Fée

- Oui. Car il a compris que mon but premier était d'exaucer son vœu à elle. Et puis comme j'ai garanti que c'était sans danger et que tout redeviendrait comme avant, il a accepté sans problème. Mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire pour conserver... l'effet de surprise.

- Si tu le dis, on te croit. Assura Fée avec un sourire

- J'en connais un qui a bien du rire aussi la haut ! Ria Nord

- Bon. On va se coucher nous aussi ? proposa Bunny

- Oui ! je tiens à être en forme pour demain ! informa Nord

- Allez ! bonne nuit les garçons!

- « Bonne nuit à tous ! » fit Sab

- Bonne nuit. Fit Pitch

Chacun se salua et alla dans ses propres quartiers. Mais bien entendus, Fée et Sab assurèrent leur travail pour cette nuit. Pour Jack et Blanche, cette nuit fut la même que la nuit précédente. Le changement avait opéré durant leur sommeil. Le réveil allait donc être un peu moins... brutal et choquant eux.

Le lendemain, Blanche se réveilla la première, confortablement installer dans le confort des draps de son ancien lit.

- Woooh... déjà le matin ? mais...

Elle s'empressa de regarder si elle avait repris son apparence normale. Avec un sourire, elle constata que oui, avec soulagement en se voyant dans sa tenue de gardienne. Mais elle eut une petite grimace en constatant que sa robe d'enfant et les collants étaient en lambeau sous sa propre robe. Les vêtements de Séléne s'étaient partiellement déchiré sous l'effet de la métamorphose. Étant donné que la première nuit, sa tenue officielle était trop grande, elle nageait dedans, et bien là, ils avaient bien souffert de son changement de taille.

- Tout est redevenu normal. Même ma voix... tout !

Elle se tourna vers Jack, qui lui dormait encore. Levant légèrement la couette, elle put voir et se douter que Jack et ses vêtements de la veille avaient subi le même sort qu'elle et les siens. Mais que, comme elle, il avait sa tenue habituelle. Du moins son gilet bleu. Et cette fois, elle ne se mit pas en colère de le voir à côté d'elle.

- Jack ? Jack ! réveilles-toi ! dit-elle en le secouant légèrement

- Huuuummmmphh... zzz...

- Bon. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Désolée la marmotte, mais y'a urgence. Souriait-elle amusée

Elle lui pinça le nez avec douceur, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Se trouvant à court d'oxygène, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa rapidement sur le lit.

- HAAAA ! Ha ! qu'est-ce que... Blanche ?! fit-il surpris

- Bonjour. Souriait-elle encore

- Mais pourquoi tu m'a... attend... tu ... tu es redevenu normal ?!

- C'est gentil ça !

- Non mais je veux dire... on est plus des enfants ?

- Ben non ! on a plus nos voix d'enfant !

- Cool ! je peux même voir une autre preuve !

- Laquelle ?

Son regard bleu et malicieux se posa sur un niveau un peu plus inférieur que le visage de la jeune femme. Blanche suivit son regard et rouspéta sévèrement

- Hé ! ça va pas non ?! regarde ailleurs !

- Mais euh... bouda-t-il comme un gamin

- Y'a pas de mais ! on est réveillé, alors on va finir de s'habiller convenablement et on va rassurer tout le monde !

- Ouais. Pffou... quelle histoire quand même ! je crois que tu pourras remplacer les vêtements de Séléne. Dit-il en constatant les dégâts affligés aux vêtements de sa fille.

- Pas grave ça.

Alors que Blanche tenter d'enlever discrètement sous la couette ses collants en lambeaux afin d'être un peu plus à l'aise et pas tomber en se levant du lit, Jack la regardait avec un demi sourire en constatant qu'elle avait les joues roses.

- Blanche ?

- Hum ? quoi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Mais pas sur la joue comme il le faisait depuis toutes ces années. Mais Blanche recula par instinct. Jack soupira légèrement mais ne recula pas

- Jack ... fit-elle mal à l'aise

- Blanche, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste te donner un baiser, pour que tu puisses savoir si tu ressens quelque chose à nouveau...

- Rhoo Jack... je...

- Un. Juste un... juste cette fois... demanda-t-il dans un murmure

Blanche se pinça les lèvres et laissa Jack s'approcher d'elle. Avec une douceur infinie, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle frissonna un peu, ayant oublié depuis longtemps la sensation des lèvres glacées de Jack sur les siennes. Puis elle ferma ses yeux, et se laissa lentement aller à ce baiser, bien qu'en se retenant de vouloir aller plus loin malgré ce qu'elle ressentait d'extrêmement agréable en ce moment même.

Jack respecta sa promesse et se sépara d'elle. Il fixa intensément Blanche, espérant une réaction en retour, ou un geste, ou encore un espoir d'avoir réussi. Mais cette dernière se pinça à nouveau les lèvres et détourna son regard, les joues un peu plus roses.

- Est-ce que... tu as ressenti quelque chose Blanche ?

- Oui Jack...

- Et ? insista-t-il avec un léger espoir

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai aimé que tu m'embrasses, et j'ai aimer te rendre ton baiser. Seulement... je n'ai pas osez-te le rendre encore plus...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche Blanche ?

- Toi et Pitch. Mes sentiments sont encore partagés entre vous deux, et je n'arriverais toujours pas à choisir. Je me retrouve dans une impasse dont je ne verrais jamais l'issue...

Jack soupira tristement.

- Même aprés tout ce temps, Pitch demeure toujours mon rival ?

- En un sens...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

- Il a juste quelque chose de différent et de spécifique que je ressens et que j'aime chez lui. Tout comme chez toi.

- Ah.

- Pardonne-moi Jack. Je ne peux pas choisir. Je... je vous aime trop tous les deux pour faire un choix. Et ça me fend le coeur. C'est pour ça que je préfère rester seule.

- Pour ne pas avoir ce choix à faire ? comprit-il

- Oui... et je ne peux pas vous fréquenter tous les deux en même temps. Déjà je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je pense pas que vous soyez d'accord, ce serait trop compliqué, et ce ne serait pas très moral comme situation.

- C'est sur... soupira-t-il pensif à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Et puis surtout... j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Que vous souffrez encore à cause de moi.

- Blanche...

- Je ne veux plus que vous soyez utilisé comme objet de complot, cible d'agression ou de mort, qu'on vous fasse du mal, ou que les belles paroles que je pourrais vous dire soient fausse et veines comme il y a huit ans...

- Blanche. il n'y a plus aucun danger ! il ne c'est rien produit depuis 8 ans ! tu as encore gagné contre elle ! elle ne reviendra plus jamais ! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire rassurant

- Mais Jack... et s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui voudrait nous nuire ?

- Il y aura toujours du danger dans ce monde Blanche. Crois-tu que ça empêche les autres de s'aimer et de profiter de la vie ? regarde Fée et Bunny ! ça fait un bail qu'ils sont ensemble et leur amour est toujours aussi fort!

- Oui mais...

- Blanche. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais essayer de mettre progressivement cette peur de coté, pour que... qu'on essaye tous les deux de reprendre doucement notre histoire ?

- Je... oui, je pense que je pourrais essayer... progressivement au moins...et puis... ça ferait sans doute plaisir à Sélène. souriait-elle progressivement

- J'en doute pas un seul instant. Si on peut déjà retenter notre chance petit à petit, j'en serais déjà heureux. Et rien ne pourrait également me faire plus plaisir que de réussir à offrir à Sélène une vraie famille unis... t'est pas d'accord ? argumenta-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir

- Si... bien sur que si. Souriait-elle sincèrement

- Alors tu veux bien qu'on essaie ?

- Oui... je...je veux bien... souriait-elle encore avec timidité

- C'est merveilleux Blanche... allez viens, on va se préparer et les rejoindre avant qu'ils débarque et qu'ils nous voit!

- Hin... Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont prendre le risque de venir en sachant dans quelles conditions physique et vestimentaire on c'est réveiller ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger rire

- Euh... non. Mais avec Bunny je veux pas prendre de risque ! riait-il jaune

- Pas faux. J'imagine la patate de sarcasme à ce sujet ! hi hi...

- Mouais, bah j'ai pas envie de les connaitre de sa part ! allez vient Blanche. souriait-il

- D'accord, mais avant... est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ?

- Hum ? bah oui. Quoi ?

Elle voulut lui dire son idée, mais se retint, les lèvres encore pincées. Jack la regardait intrigué, et avant qu'il ne parle, elle s'approcha lentement à son tour vers son visage, pour l'embrasser. Baiser simple et timide, qui devint vite un baiser plus passionné, comme ceux qu'ils échangeaient autrefois. Elle se sépara de lui, et le fixa à son tour, les joues encore bien rose et le coeur battant.

- Alors ? ça... t'as plu comme essaie? demanda-t-elle avec timidité

- Pour un début, je trouve ça plus que pas mal... dommage que se soit déjà fini. Répondit-il légèrement essoufflé et ravi

- Hin... tu... tu veux que je recommence ? osa-t-elle demander

- Moi je dirais pas non, mais si tu préfère finalement qu'on sorte pour aller voir notre fille, ça me... commença-t-il

Blanche avait de nouveau agrippé ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme irrésistiblement attiré vers elles. Rien qu'a cause d'un baiser et des paroles rassurante de Jack, la flamme d'amour s'animer progressivement en elle. Et ses craintes longtemps gardées semblaient si loin en cet instant. Jack fut surpris, mais trop heureux en ce moment même. Il lui offrit donc tout son amour à travers ce contact, et fatalement, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre.

Brisant le baiser suite à la chute, ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, le souffle court.

- On... on va y aller je crois... dit-elle rougissante.

- D'accord. Mais avant...

Puis avec un tendre sourire, Jack s'approcha encore d'elle, et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais il essaya dans une autre zone, en l'occurrence le cou

- Jack... ils... ils doivent nous attendre... soufflait-elle d'une part amusée et frissonnante

- Ils pourront bien encore patienter un petit peu non ? murmura-t-il en continuant

- Oui... surement... murmura-t-elle

- A moins que tu veux que j'arrête ? c'est comme tu le sens Blanche. Je ne veux pas te presser.

Il lui avait dit ça en la regardant tendrement. Blanche lui adressa le même sourire et lui donna un léger baiser chaste.

- On va descendre Jack. Répondit-elle avec un sourire

- Ok. souriait-il

oO*Oo

Le reste du pole était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps et une bonne partie était de retour au boulot. Les gardiens et la petite étaient eux aussi levés et attendaient patiemment que le couple se réveille et vienne les rejoindre.

- C'est long... j'en ai marre d'attendre !

- Patience Séléne. Patience.

- Et si ça a pas marché ?

- Mais si. Dans quelques instants, tes parents seront là, comme avant.

- Ok...

Je reportais mon attention sur mon petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas d'appétit. On m'avait interdit d'entrer dans leur chambre, pour certaines raisons. Mais on ne m'a pas dit lesquelles. Tout le reste de la famille était là, à table, et attendait aussi patiemment.

- Séléne ? fit une voix familière

Je levais les yeux de mon bol, et là je les vis tous les deux ! maman et papa ! ils étaient là, a la porte de la salle à manger, habiller comme d'habitude ! maman de sa belle robe marron et papa de son gilet bleu.

- MAMAN ! PAPA ! m'exclamais-je

Je les vis me sourire avant de les voir s'agenouiller pour m'accueillir dans leurs bras.

- Oooh... comme je suis contente...

- Nous aussi ma chérie...

- Ça fait du bien d'être redevenu... nous-même.

- J'ai eu peur pour vous...

- Mais non voyons. Après tout, y'en a bien un qui a dit que c'était sans risque ?

- Humph. Souriait Pitch.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Fée

- Euh... oui. Assez bien, étonnamment.

- Papa ? maman ? fis-je toute timide

- Oui mon ange ?

- Je suis encore désolée. Je vous aime et je ne le referais plus. Promis.

- Merci ma puce.

- Bon anniversaire Séléne.

- Allez venez ! vous devez avoir faim ?

- Oh ça oui ! je suis affamé !

Certains riaient face à l'enthousiasme de mon père. Maman levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Tout le monde s'installa à table et on mangeait dans la joie, tout étant redevenu normal. De plus, j'avais pu voir maman regardait papa différemment, et se sourirent mutuellement. Et je pense savoir ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire !

oO*Oo

En voyant Jack et Blanche se sourirent ainsi, Pitch venait discrètement de comprendre, au fond de lui, qu'il pourrait lui aussi tourner la page et aller de l'avant, sans trop de regret puisqu'il était en partie l'auteur de la situation. Et il se doutait depuis le début que la petite mésaventure de Blanche et Jack pour l'anniversaire de Sélène mènerait a cette issue entre ces deux-là, mais aussi entre lui et sa sorcière.

À la pensée d'aller de l'avant, il riait intérieurement. Avancer. Oui, mais avec qui ? Avec Sharon ? la sorcière qui, huit ans auparavant, lui avait avoué au bal du printemps une attirance pour lui ? Même si depuis ce bal, il l'avait par moments croiser, elle ne semblait pas c'être défait de ses sentiments à son égard. Et ce malgré leurs baiser et ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ces sentiments encore présent pour Blanche. Alors à présent qu'une possibilité était définitivement écartée, qui sait ? ce sera de toute façon à lui de décider quoi faire à présent.

oO*Oo

Mais ce qui m'étonna, c'est le regard assez inquiet qu'avait adressé maman à Pitch. Mais il lui avait adressé un sourire rassurant et tendre en hochant légèrement et discrètement la tête. Elle semblait soulagé et lui souriait encore. Je n'étais pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais... qu'importe ! C'est sans soute des histoires de grande personne et valais mieux que je m'en mêle pas !

J'avais passé un bel anniversaire, et je n'étais pas prêt de l'oublier celui la! et qui sait ? peut-être qu'un jour, mon souhait deviendra vrai ? En attendant, je serais patiente. Et sage. Du moins le plus possible ! hihi ! à la prochaine !


End file.
